Jansen Toy 88 Special
The Jansen Toy 88 Special is one of 4 Toy Legendary Cars that was added in the 1.90. Players have to purchase Big Surf Island from the Burnout Store, PlayStation Store or Xbox Live Marketplace and then smash all 45 Island Billboards. The Toy 88 Special is a special vehicle as boosting will leave long flame trails. Clicking activates 'Hover Mode' which retracts the wheels into the car and pushes the Toy 88 Special off the ground. It is arguably one of the best vehicles for earning air time due to its light weight and hovering ability which makes soaring over Super or Mega Jumps effortless. Controlling Barrel Roll spins in Hover Mode can be challenging as the car can spin very quickly. Although with enough practice it can beat other vehicles. The Toy 88 Special is also great at performing Flat Spins but its extra weight means it can require larger ramps. It is a fair car for Race events due to its high top speed and easily refillable boost bar. It is a decent vehicle in Road Rage and Marked Man events. Description This is the past and the future combined into the coolest toy in the neighborhood. Press the Left Stick to engage Hover Mode and leave the rest of the toys in wake of your flaming boost trails! How to Unlock Purchase the Big Surf Island pack and hit all 45 Island Billboards. Resemblance This vehicle is the Toy version of the Jansen P12 88 Special and shares the same visual features. The 88 Special itself is an obvious nod to the modified DeLorean DMC-12 used in the Back to the Future trilogy and TV show. Flames are left as skid marks when the DeLorean reaches 88 mph and jumps through time. In the second Back to the Future movie, the DeLorean was able to hover and fly in the air, but the 88 Special can only hover. Bugs The Toy 88 Special can sometimes become extremely heavy and unresponsive to the E-Brake whilst in Hover Mode. This occurs when players drive the Toy 88 Special after previously exiting Burnout Paradise whilst driving the Toy 88 Special. The Toy 88 Special can be returned to its regular state by either; *Return to the Junkyard, leave with a different car and then restart the game *Enter an event with the Toy 88 Special and whilst in Hover Mode select 'Restart Event' from the Easy Drive Menu Notes *The Toy 88 Special can hit a few obstacles and vehicles at top speed head-on without crashing whilst in Hover Mode. *The Toy 88 Special is capable of getting approximately 6 seconds of Air Time after jumping from the Crash TV Ski Jump while in Hover Mode. *The Toy 88 Special will automatically switch from Hover to Road Mode when tilted 90 degrees whilst in mid air. *The Toy 88 Special can fly similarly like the Cavalry and Vegas in Hover Mode unlike it's original counterpart. *This is the second slowest P12 in the game, even when in Hover Mode.